Otra historia romántica y gay (¡Anotación para Strider!)
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: DaveJohn. AU Escolar. Lemon. Dave se acaba de enterar que John, el chico más bajo en estatus de popularidad de su colegio, es ectoBiologist, la persona por la cual está enamorado con solo chatear. Es un tanto cliché y romanticón, pero bueh...


― ¿John Egbert?

La risa de Rose resonó en el silencio matutino. La chica observó al aludido con curiosidad.

Jhon Egbert yacía esperando un buen rato a que alguien saliera del juego. A Rose le daba pena. Nadie saldría de la práctica de baseball para que él ocupara su lugar, solo le decían que esperara porque simplemente a nadie le agradaba. Todos pensaban que era demasiado "ñoño". Simples etiquetas, no es como si alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de averiguar si él era tan perdedor como lo precintaban.

― Sí, John Egbert. ―Afirmó el rubio.

― No podemos estar hablando del mismo John Egbert, Dave.

― Que sí, ¿Qué problema tienes?

― ¿Es en serio? bien, lo pondré de modo que lo entiendas. Sabes que no soy superficial ni creo en idioteces irrelevantemente convencionales, pero si no mal te conozco, a ti si te importa tener cierto estatus en el colegio. Y lo tienes. Y bastante alto. Dave, ¿En qué estás pensando?

― Entiendo lo que dices, pero mierda, yo no elijo de quien enamorarme. ¿Crees que lo hubiera elegido a él si fuera así?

― Probablemente. Porque si te enamoraste de la persona equivocada, a pesar de ser la persona equivocada, es por alguna razón. No voy a meterme en temas románticos, no son mi fuerte, pero aun así, voy a apoyarte. Lo siento si no puedo darte el consejo que necesitas. Solo que me resulta... curioso.

Dave se quedó observando al chico de lejos, sentado junto a la ventana del segundo piso. Se supone que debía prestar atención a las clases y sin embargo, ni a él ni a Rose ni al profesor les importaba quien pusiera o no atención.

― No es por querer presionarte pero, ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde has sacado la idea de que estás enamorado de él? Ni siquiera han hablado alguna vez, que yo sepa. ―Objetó― Me da curiosidad, Dave... sáciala, por favor. ―Añadió al ver que su amigo comenzaba a ignorarla.

― ¿Recuerdas a ectoBiologist?

― ¿El amigo que me pasaste por Pesterchum?

― Es John.

― Oh...

La expresión de Rose denotaba su sorpresa. Volvió a mirar por la ventana al chico de cabellos oscuros, quien tenía la expresión perdida en el partido al cual nunca iba a entrar.

― Vaya, jamás me hubiese imaginado que sería él.

― Ya sé, Rose. Lo sé hace poco tiempo, justo cuando empezaba a... bueno, empezar a emocionarme cada vez que se encontraba conectado y nos quedábamos hasta altas horas de la noche hablando. Me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Y, mierda, pensando en todas esas cosas, me fui al mismísimo carajo y terminé... uh. Fantasías. Esas porquerías de "¿Y qué pasaría si saliéramos...?" y todas esas mierdas juntas que solo terminan resultando en las películas más malas de Hollywood.

― Entiendo. No sé qué decirte, la revelación me ha tomado por sorpresa. Ahora tengo ganas de conocerlo... es una persona muy interesante por chat. Somos muy buenos amigos.

― Ya lo sé. John cree que soy su mejor-amigo-genial-del-alma-no-homosexual. Decirle que cada vez que lo veo tengo ganas de partirlo en cuatro sobre la primera pared que vea no es una linda forma de empezar una relación, aunque es una muy buena forma de romper una buena amistad como es esta. Y no quiero hacer eso.

― No hacía falta que introdujeras la imagen mental de... oh, no. Ya es tarde. Tú y él. Contra la pared. ―Rose hizo una mueca que provocó la risa de Dave.

Rose hubiese dejado de molestarle con el tema si no fuera porque la risa había sonado un tanto forzada, triste.

El de anteojos negros continuó mirando por la ventana. Nadie en el colegio quería a John, hablar con él era sinónimo a venir al instituto con un vestido de sirenito gay escupido y defecado por un caballo de verga gigante como burro. Y tiara. De princeso. Y zapatitos de charol.

Quizá no tan así, más la única persona que se arriesgaba a que hablaran mal de ella por juntarse con Jhon, era Jade Harley, su hermana. Y ella tampoco era popular.

Dave era todo lo contrario a ellos.

― Empiezo a ver tu punto de vista. ―Interrumpió Rose su reflexión, quien notaba el pesar del otro. ― Sabes, no es el consejo más profesional que puedo darte, pero creo que deberías hablarle. Inténtalo.

― Si fuera tan sencillo...

― ¿Sabes? Empiezo a tener una idea...

― No, Rose, no te metas. Eres solo una especie de psicóloga que escucha toda mi mierda a cambio de la amistad más genial que pudieras tener con alguien.

― ¿Ese alguien eres tú? ―Inquirió con sarcasmo.

― ¿Acaso hablamos de otra persona? ― Bromeó Dave, mas luego suspiró y se puso serio.

― Bueno. Pensaré en algo ingenioso para aconsejarte, ¿Sí? Solo dame tiempo.

― Como quieras. Yo ya me descargué, aunque no va a servir de mucho.

― Lo sé.

― Estaré bien, siempre lo estoy. Ahora, pásame la tarea.

― Dios, Dave... fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, pero mantén nuestra relación como amistosa y psicológica.

― Pásame la tarea.

Rose suspiró.

― Solo la primera pregunta.

― Gracias, eres la mejor...

Dave Strider empezaba a sentirse como un imán. Las últimas semanas habían sido una verdadera tortura para él: las ganas incontrolables de desviar su camino por los pasillos para ir a donde estaba John o distraerse completamente en clase para verlo a través de la ventana, sentado solo o charlando con Jade, eran cosas que ya no podía evitar.

Terminó por hartarse. Rompiendo su imagen de chico social en los recreos, se puso los auriculares al máximo junto a la capucha roja, esperando a que lloviera para que todo el mundo entrara y dejara el campo libre. Era lo que más deseaba.

Quizá la lluvia purgara lo maldito que se sentía a veces. Quizá también se llevara sus penas...

Las nubes se negaban a concederle la petición, enfrascándose en estar grises y en hacer ruido con sus relámpagos, sin embargo, ninguna soltaba ni una sola gota. Encima, hacía frío. Y Dave pudo advertir que el tiempo tenía cierta similitud con sus sentimientos.

Sintió un leve toque en la espalda y se dio vuelta, preguntando quien sería.

Pestañeó perplejo al ver a John Egbert en frente suyo, hablándole.

Por un momento creyó estar sordo, no obstante, recordó que llevaba los auriculares al máximo asique se los quitó, dejando que reposaran en su cuello.

― Perdona, ¿Qué decías? ―Intentó disimular su nerviosismo, pero falló notablemente al tener los ojos curiosos del contrario sobre él.

― ¡Ah! Siento interrumpirte en... lo que sea que estabas haciendo. Me han pedido que te traiga esto.

John extendió una carta sellada y bastante misteriosa. Dave la tomó y la examinó antes de abrirla.

― ¿De quién es?

― No puedo decirte.

La carta decía:

_Querido Dave,_

_Estoy enamorada de ti. Sé que tú ni siquiera me tienes en cuenta, pero aun así, yo te amo. T. e. a. m. o. Eres lo máximo._

_Tu admiradora secreta._

Dave frunció el ceño.

― Esto parece una broma.

― ¿En serio? Déjame ver.

John se puso a su lado, queriendo leer la carta. Eso puso al más grande en un estado de nervios aun mayor. Incluso si nunca estaba nervioso por nada, esto sobrepasaba sus sentidos. Se sentía estúpido. Rose había mencionado este y otros síntomas de la enfermedad que llaman amor. Esto no es nada genial.

― Sí, parece una broma. ―Asintió John, arrugando la nariz.

― ¿Quién la mando? ― Insistió Dave.

― No puedo decirte. Me pidieron expresamente que te la diera. Aunque no concuerda para nada con lo que me esperaba...

― ¿Por qué? ―Inquirió confuso.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer de una vez. Al poco tiempo, eso los dejó solos a los dos en el patio. Las miradas acusadoras no pasaron de largo cuando vieron que Strider hablaba con Egbert. Era todo un notición de chimentos.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, Dave no les prestó atención.

Estaban solos.

― Porque la persona que lo manda es muy inteligente, asique...

― Rose mandó esa carta, ¿No es así? ―Aventuró Dave.― Lo hizo para fastidiarme. ― Masculló.

― No ―Lo sorprendió el menor. ― No fue Lalonde.

― Ah... esto es nuevo.

John se quedó en silencio, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Dave sintió como el calor le subía a la cara, rogando a todos los santos inexistentes que el rubor pasara desapercibido. El frio que hacía le mantenía la cabeza fresca, mas su cordura pendía de un hilo muy flojo.

― ¿Qué? ―Rompió el silencio, algo intimidado por esos ojos azules tan bonitos que despertaban cierta admiración y ternura en él.

― Pensé... es solo que tenía una imagen diferente de ti, señor Strider. ―Dijo con cierta diversión en la voz.

― ¿A... a qué te refieres?

― No sé. Creí que al hablarte reaccionarias diferente. Como... los demás. ― Respondió con cierta pena que tan solo duró un segundo en sus ojos.

― No, John. Yo soy muy diferente. ―Contestó con tono bajo y dulce, extrañado de sí mismo.

Eso también sorprendió al otro, quien le regaló una sonrisa.

― Me estoy mojando, John... ― Empezó a decir, dándose cuenta que se había detenido en su nombre. Llamarlo se le hacía algo lindo y raro, estúpidamente cursi. Oh, no. Basta con esos pensamientos de mierda. ― Mejor voy adentro.

― Espera, Dave. ¿Puedo llamarte Dave, cierto? ―Su voz era infantil, siempre animada.

Eso era algo que sorprendía en sobremanera al rubio. La facilidad con la que el más chico manejaba la marginación escolar. Él mismo no podría, y aun así John seguía con la esperanza de que algún día reemplazara a algún jugador en el baseball o que alguien simplemente lo notara. E incluso parecía feliz. Era algo digno de admiración y podía ser tranquilamente catalogado como estupidez.

― Claro.

― Entonces, Dave, aclárame mi duda existencial sobre ti. ―Dijo con cierta inocencia.― ¿De qué color son tus ojos? ―Ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos flameando de pura curiosidad.

― ¿Y por qué quieres saber eso? ― Respondió sorprendido.

― La curiosidad es algo que no puedo controlar. Y siempre llevas esas gafas tan geniales, pero jamás te las quitas. ¿Entonces? ¿De qué color son?

― No te diré.

― Oww, ¿Por qué?

Dave tuvo ganas de preguntarle si tenía una idea de lo que estaba haciendo en su interior con aquel pucherito idiota. Las ganas de besarlo recorrieron todo su ser como una corriente eléctrica, gritándole que ceda al impulso.

Pero era algo que no se podía permitir.

― Porque dejarte con curiosidad me parece más divertido. Ahora deja de provocarme, me voy adentro. Ya bastante con tener que andar todo el día mojado como para sumarle un resfrío.

― Tenes razón, pero dimeeeeee...

― No.

Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la expresión de Dave, quien no pude evitar dejar así a John.

Si algo había aprendido chateando con él es que la curiosidad podía dejarlo noches en vela y no había idea más deliciosa que John pensando en su color de ojos antes de irse a dormir.

Era un pensamiento estúpido, mas en aquello se refugió cuando entró por fin al colegio y todos los ojos estaban puestos en él con exacerbada inquietud prejuiciosa. No obstante, Dave estaba satisfecho con lo que había ocurrido.

El rumor de la carta de amor se expandió rápidamente. Dave ni siquiera lo mencionó, todo el mundo simplemente lo sabía.

El rubio dedujo que la carta era de Jade, la hermana de John, ya que su color favorito era el verde y era la única amiga que podía encargarle a John algo así. Aun así, los chismorreos se expandían como fuego sobre petróleo, y ardientes como esa comparación comentaban que Egbert había mandado la carta.

Eso dejaba pensativo al Strider, preguntándose si no le había pedido a su amiga que la escribiera por él, aunque eso no concordaba con su personalidad, por lo que había sido Jade.

Resolvió todas estas conjeturas al hablar con Rose. Con algo que dijo ella, supo enseguida quien había escrito la carta.

― Lo importante es que pudiste entablar la primera conversación en persona con John, ¿O me equivoco? ―Había dicho ella.

― Entonces tú sí mandaste la carta.

― Ops.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndose la tonta aunque de forma evidente, como si fuera una acción de tono sarcástico.

― ¿En serio?

― Muy deductivo de tu parte, Sherlock.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Para que hablara con él? La escribió Jade, ¿No? Mmh. Te dije que no te metieras en esto...

― ¿Es que estás molesto? Sí, le dije a Jade que escribiera cualquier cosa. Alégrate. Porque es la primera parte del plan.

― ¿Plan? Un plan proveniente de ti solo me asusta ―Alegó Dave.

― Ya verás.

Dave dejó de prestar atención a la clase, otra vez, para concentrarse en navegar por internet, tratando de no aburrirse y de distraerse al mismo tiempo.

ectoBiologist [EB] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: ¡hola!

TG: hey

EB: no tienes idea de lo aburridas que son mis clases

TG: también estoy en clases y preferiría tirarme de la ventana del tercer piso antes de seguir escuchando a esta vieja

TG: dan ganas de sacarse las orejas

EB: jeje

EB: yo tengo brazos falsos, no estarían nada mal unas orejas falsas

TG: nada mal excepto a que después tendría que ponérmelas y eso sería aburrido

EB: ¿olvidarse las orejas en casa?

TG: bueno, en realidad eso sería genial

TG: algo así como

TG: no puedo escuchar tu puta clase porque mira oh no tengo orejas y me las olvidé

EB: de hecho, sería genial...

TG: oh dios

EB: ¿Qué pasa?

TG: la vieja decrepita va a dejar un putisimo trabajo práctico que no pienso hacer

TG: está dictando

EB: ve a copiar

TG: no

TG: prefiero seguir aquí

TG: contigo

― No puedo creer que hayas escrito eso.

Las mejillas se enrojecieron un poco, resaltando en su piel blanca y levemente pecosa. Miró a Rose, fulminándola con la mirada y lamentando que no pudiera ver que a través de los anteojos la fulminaba con la mirada.

No, en serio. Fue muy vergonzoso.

― Metete en tus cosas, Lalonde.

EB: oh

EB: yo también

EB: me gusta mucho hablar contigo

― Anotación para Strider. Yeah.

― En serio, callate.

Dave puso su celular de manera que su compañera chismosa de banco no pudiera leer lo que estaba chateando.

TG: entonces a ti nunca te envían tarea

TG: a mí me llenan de ella

TG: si tuvieran forma física además de ser un maldito papel apuesto a que serian las marionetas de mí hermano

EB: ¿de esas que me hablaste?

TG: te enviaré una imagen de ellas

TG: pero no quiero tu compasión aunque la merezca

TG: y si pasas muchas noches sin dormir, tampoco me haré responsable

TG: son un puto trauma

turntechGlorioso [TG] le envió a ectoBiologist [EB] el archivo " "

EB: jajaja

EB: son geniales

EB: extrañamente sugestivas con un toque...

EB: espeluznantemente cool

TG: que son un trauma

TG: y si son geniales

TG: o algo así

EB: oh

TG: que

EB: tengo que irme, el recreo ya toca y no he hecho nada

TG: uh bueno

EB: ¡siempre es un placer hablar contigo!

EB: me alegras la clase

EB: adiós

ectoBiologist [EG] dejó de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que tocó el timbre del receso y Dave aun seguía releyendo la conversación, sin nada mejor que hacer.

― Rose...

― ¿Sí, Dave?

― Empiezo a tener el más estúpido de los impulsos.

― Dime...

― Es como... mierda, cuando sabes que si haces algo la vas a cagar, pero aun así no puedes cagarla.

― Ahá.

― Pero quieres cagarla porque sabes que no todo puede salir mal, y ahí es cuando recuerdas que no puedes saberlo y...

― Ve al punto, Dave.

― ¿Y si le digo a John que yo soy turntechGodhead?

― No lo sé. Pero no lo hagas hasta después de mi segunda parte del plan.

― Oh, no, por favor dime que no...

― Callate y confía en mí.

― ¿Tengo otra opción?

― ¿Cuál era tu opción?

― ¿Cagarla? ―Dijo en un intento de responder el sarcasmo con certeza irónica.

― Exacto. Entonces, confía en mí.

― ¿Y cuál se supone que es tu "segunda parte del plan la cual nunca solicité y creo que va a cagarla peor hasta el punto de hacerme mierda tanto espiritual como socialmente"?

― Ahora verás.

Ambos salieron del colegio entre el revuelo de chicos que corrían y molestaban como moscas. ¿Y cómo no? Era un viernes después de clase. Sentir el aire libre que siente un preso al poner el pie fuera de la cárcel era lo que todos sentían. Una estadía gratis a un fin de semana largo todo para rascarse partes intimas en sentido de gloriosa libertad y nulas ganas de hacer algo por el bien común. Un bendito viernes.

Sin embargo, eso no le esperaba a Dave.

El rubio vio casi con horror como Rose se reunía con Egbert y Harley.

Por amor a Cal y todos los infiernos, no.

¿Qué mierda planeaba Rose?

No le quedó otra que acercarse de mala gana a escuchar la conversación. Trató de ser cortante y frio, para poder irse a casa de una maldita vez. Sabía que sería incómodo, mucho, y solo él lo notaria. Malditos planes de mierda.

― Rose, se nos hace tarde. Vamos.

― Claro, hoy es cena para cuatro.

― ¿Eh?

― He invitado a Jade y a John a comer esta noche. Son geniales...

John le sonrió a la que hablaba.

― Una cena legendaria ―Dictaminó.

― Oh, cierto que mientras ustedes hacen súper planes, yo estaré ocupado. ―Mintió Dave―. Tengo cosas que hacer, incluso compré ramen con tal de comer rápido. Lástima. ―Dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

― ¿Cuándo has comprado eso?

― Hoy en la mañana ―Le respondió a Rose, a sabiendas que ella sospechaba de la vil falacia.

Parecía un poco enojada, o frustrada. Dave solo dejó que el tiempo fluyera.

Moría de hambre. ¿Por qué no inventó una cena o una cita para disimular? Comida rápida en su cuarto, ojalá fuera un hecho verídico en vez de una puta patraña improvisada para no pasar por un momento incomodo. Se sentía incómodo sabiendo que John Egbert merodeaba por su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto a hacer historietas supremamente deformes y rapear con extraños por la web parecía la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo.

En determinado momento de la noche, tocaron la puerta de su cuarto. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, porque al parecer era Rose quien golpeaba, ya que siempre lo hacía de manera particular. Si era ella, entonces podía echarle en cara lo de su estúpido plan.

― Rose...

Oh, sí que era ella. Y detrás estaban los otros dos pelinegros con expresión curiosa.

Rose tomó del brazo a John y prácticamente lo empujó a la habitación de Dave.

― Se quedan a dormir. Sus padres están... hum, ocupados. Jade se queda en mi cuarto, somos señoritas y necesitamos nuestro espacio de mujeres. Y no seremos tan descorteses como para que John se duerma en el sofá, ¿No?

― ¿Por qué no? ―Respondió rápidamente Dave.

En ese momento sentía sus opciones bifurcadas en dos, junto con los sentimientos.

Lo primero que sintió, lo que lo impulsó a hacer aquella última pregunta, fueron los nervios. La inquietud seguía presente, ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que ectoBiologist estuviera en su casa. Y era una persona increíble. Y tenía unos ojos preciosos que eran como colores antónimos naturales a los suyos.

Y estos detalles y miles de otras cosas más lo llevaban al segundo punto de posibilidades que podía hallar en su cabeza. Esta ya no era negadora como la primera, sino que indicaba positividad. John Egbert en su cama (porque no tenía dos, por supuesto que no), durmiendo junto a él. Como un puto sueño.

― Dave, ¿Por qué no vas tú a dormir al sofá? ―Se burló Rose, sabiendo que no iba a ser así.

― Como sea, pero solo tengo una cama.

Rose auriculó un "lo sé" que nadie más que Dave logró captar. Casi le gruñe por el atrevimiento y la eficacia de los planes de la rubia, mas para su desgracia, se sonrojó.

Sintió la cara roja y caliente, por lo que cerró la puerta de un portazo y esquivó la mirada confundida de John. Se dirigió a la computadora para poder guardar las nuevas historietas creadas y cerrar todo.

― Lo siento.

Dave se sorprendió y volteó la cabeza para ver como John lo observaba con esos penetrantes ojos, en ese instante, tristes.

― ¿Por?

― Por... uh, no estoy seguro. Bueno, sé que esto te incomoda y lo siento. Cuando Rose ya se haya acostado, puedo ir en silencio a dormir al sofá. En serio, no me molesta.

Dave negó con la cabeza.

― No seas estúpido, dormiremos juntos.

Pronunciar la palabra "juntos" le supo extraño. Dulcemente inesperado. Parece que también sorprendió al otro, por lo que volvió la vista a la pantalla para apagarla, esperando que su sonrojo también cerrara sesión.

Se quitó los zapatos y apagó la luz, encendiendo la lámpara de la cómoda al lado de su cama. La iluminación que aportaba era poca pero la suficiente para poder ver.

John lo siguió, con algo más de seguridad. También se sacó los zapatos y se arrodilló al lado del rubio mientras este se acomodaba rehuyéndole la mirada.

― ¿No te vas a sacar los anteojos para dormir? ―Inquirió John.

― No te voy a dar la satisfacción de ver mis ojos. ―Fue la respuesta que consiguió y la sonrisa pícara que se asomó en el rostro de Dave lo molestó un poco.

― ¿Ah, sí?

John también le sonrió, solo que el brillo de sus ojos no mostraba la picardía de la sonrisa contraria, sino confianza.

Eso es lo último que pudo ver Dave antes de sentir como John se le echaba encima con el objetivo de sacarle los anteojos negros.

― Eh, ¡No!

Dave intentó luchar, evitado que el otro, ante todo, llegara al objeto que protegía sus ojos. El otro casi logra quitárselos, pero falló ya que todo el jaleo de la lucha divertida terminó por enredarlo entre las sábanas junto con su amigo.

― Uh... ―Susurró John al ver la peligrosa cercanía.

Se apartó, o eso intentó entre tantas sábanas que no lo dejaban salir. Revolcarse en la cama en el sentido más inocente e infantil no había sido una gran idea.

― Deja de moverte. ―Murmuró Dave, rodeándole la cintura para mantenerlo quieto.

― Es que, si yo te muestro mis ojos, ¿Por qué tú no? Me parece injusto.

Dave no podía creer que siguiera insistiendo con ello sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo en su interior. El cuerpo le ardía entero por estar pegado al del otro, habiendo pensado todas las noches en un momento como este. Por su mente solo pasaban las palabras hacer-el-amor y John. Era una buena combinación de palabras.

Al final, no pudo seguirse mantenido firme ante aquel puchero adorable que John le estaba haciendo casi sin darse cuenta. Sus mejillas, rosadas de rubor por pura cercanía, se habían inflado un poco mientras parecía que intentaba reprocharle algo. Y Dave no pudo resistir a eso.

― Ah, haz lo que quieras.

― ¿En serio? ― Preguntó con emoción, removiéndose devuelta sobre él.

― Sí... pero, quedate quieto. ― Trató de apretar más el agarre para afirmarlo más contra su cuerpo, lo que solo resultó darle más nervios innecesarios.

Y John parecía ajeno a todo ahora que había conseguido lo que quería.

Le sacó suavemente los lentes, como si quisiera que la sorpresa valiera la pena. Pestañeó sorprendido y se le quedó mirando a los ojos más tiempo del que era cómodo y necesario. Su expresión era de fascinación y podía ver su sonrisa de triunfo y conformismo.

― Rojos.

― No me digas. ―Masculló.

― ¿Entonces eres medio albino? ― Preguntó John, su sorpresa y fascinación seguían latentes.

― Sí... ¿Ya podemos dormir, señor John Ojos Azules Egbert?

El chico de pelo oscuro asintió enérgicamente y sonrió, aun tratando de desenredarse. Dave se dio cuenta con vergüenza que lo tenía aun entre sus brazos y lo soltó de mala gana.

― John, cuidado... ―Le dice mientras el otro continuaba moviéndose, causando que el corazón del éste se agitara.― John.

― Perdón...

John se quedó quieto, en una mala posición. Estaba arrodillado entre las piernas de Dave, casi logrando salir de las sábanas. Sus rostros estaban, de nuevo, peligrosamente cerca, dejando que el mayor se quedara embobado mirando al otro. Y Dave no pudo resistir el impulso.

Pasado el primer segundo de shock incoherente, Dave lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó con pasión, habiendo esperado ese momento con tantas ansias que no había podido resistirse ante una oportunidad.

Ya no le importaba si el otro le correspondía, ya no le importaba si la cagaba, ya no le importaba nada. No le importaba el hecho de que no fuera un amor reciproco. El sentir que lo estaba besando, cumpliendo así su propósito y único deseo, ya podía morir en paz, aunque fuera un pensamiento meramente simple y cursi.

Se alejó rápido, empezando a darse cuenta lo que había hecho.

― Mierda.

― ¿D-Dave?

Dave suspiró, lo que pareció más un bufido. Tenía las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y terminó por taparse la cara con las manos, aun sintiendo nerviosamente estúpido. Y a pesar de todo, de haber metido la pata horriblemente, no pudo sentir arrepentimiento. No lo lamentaba para nada. Su maldito deseo había sido cumplido y podía fingir que nada de esto había pasado, o intentarlo.

― Dave...

No hizo caso a la voz, aunque el tono suave y dulce indicaba que nada estaba mal, o eso esperaba. Asomó los ojos de entre sus dedos, algo tarde porque no pudo ver venir el beso.

Se notaba demasiado que John no sabía besar. Solo frunció los labios contra los del otro, como si no quisiera que fuera demasiado tarde.

Eso casi le saca una sonrisa a Dave, pero en vez de eso decidió darle prioridad al beso. Cambió de posiciones, subiéndose arriba de él sin separar las bocas.

Mientras que su lengua recorría la boca exquisita del menor, no pudo evitar que sus manos recorriesen por todo el cuerpo del mismo. Comenzaron por su cintura, subiendo por los costados hasta el pecho, para después deslizarse nuevamente hacia abajo y rodear la cintura, atreviéndose a meterlas debajo de la ropa y acariciarle la espalda.

En el momento en que sus manos tocaron la piel suave, el joven de abajo se estremeció. Dave terminó por abrazarlo y el pensamiento de no intentar sobrepasarse pasó por su mente. Pero fue tan solo un pensamiento fugaz e insulso, no podía dejar de imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo el amor con John. Su mente no podía dejar de fantasear y las imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza como algo deseablemente indeseado. Algo obsceno que lo atraía perversamente a lo que carecía de razón, arrastrándolo a lo que no podía evitar pensar.

Y John pudo sentir que a medida que continuaban con el beso, el bulo entre los pantalones de Dave crecía, incitando al suyo a hacer lo mismo. Movió sus caderas de modo experimental, casi tímido pero, de alguna forma, decidido.

― Dave... ―Suspiró.

Lo único que el rubio respondió fue un ruidito de satisfacción, ajeno a todo lo demás. Sus manos repitieron el recorrido anterior, solo que más lento y todo por dentro de la ropa.

― Dave...

― ¿Qué? ―El mayor se detuvo, impaciente.

― ¿Tú...? Es decir...

― ¿Qué, John? ― Intentó sonar amable, aunque nuevamente, solo quería ser cortante. Su voz lo ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba, por lo que esperaba terminar la conversación cuanto antes.

― Eh... ¿Tú...? ¿Me amas? ―Oyó decir a John en un susurro.

― ¿Es broma? ― Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder. Soltó una risa sarcástica, esto le parecía tan irónico. Bro estaría retorciéndose ante tal porquería irónica. Jo, que gracia.

¿Amar? Dave pensaba que esa palabra se quedaba muy corta a lo que sentía. Era casi un insulto. La gente amaba, él sentía algo que iba mucho más allá de eso...

― Oh... esa es tu respuesta. Entonces... no. No... No quiero hacerlo. ―La voz decepcionada y cargada de tristeza lo sorprendió.

― ¿Cuál fue mi respuesta? ― Frunció el ceño levemente, era evidente que lo había malinterpretado pero casi le parecía graciosa la manera en que cambió de opinión. No, graciosa no era la palabra. Adorable.

― Que... si esto, la pregunta fue una broma... hum. ― Se notaba nervioso y el mayor no pudo evitar alzarse un poco y mirarlo a los ojos.

― ¿Y lo es? ― Inquirió, serio.

― No. No quiero entregar "mi primera vez" a una persona que no me ama, por más que yo sí lo... eh... olvida todo este drama estúpido. ―Dijo hablando rápido, sus mejillas de un fuerte color rojo― Vamos a dormir, ¿S-sí?

― ¿Dormir? Ni en un millón de años. John, pregunté si era una broma porque creí que estaba demás decirlo... que habían quedado claros mis, err, sentimientos hacia ti.

― ¿Ah, sí? ― Una sonrisa relucía ahora en su rostro, como la alegre felicidad.― ¿Qué sentimientos?

― ¿Es necesario decirlo?

Dave tenía la cara ardiendo y aunque apartara la vista, seguía sintiendo los ojos azules clavados en él.

Oh, dios, John.

― Te amo, John. Te amo desde que chateaba contigo, te amo por cada palabra y por cada emoticón de mierda, te amo por cómo eres y toda esa porquería que no me creo que estoy diciendo. ¿Todavía crees que esto es una broma? Te... amo. Y de verdad.

La sonrisa de John solo se ensanchó, tomándolo del rostro para robarle un beso.

― Yo... también te amo... mucho. ― Respondió ― Y más desde que Rose me dijo hace meses que tú eras turntechGodhead.

― ¿Meses? ¿Ella lo sabía?

Dave hubiera estado indignado si no hubiera recibido otro beso más.

― Olvídalo, ¿Sí? ― Susurró el de pelo oscuro, volviendo a besarlo largo y tendido.

― Hum...

Y Dave pronto lo olvidó.

Olvidó miles de cosas, como que John era un hombre, como que había dos mujeres en la habitación contigua y que había un mundo exterior fuera de esa cama. Ya no importaba nada. Ni una mierda.

― Pero solo recuerda que te amo. ―Oyó decirle en un murmullo tan bajo que casi lo confundió con su propia imaginación.

― No, quiero olvidarme de eso ―Dave comenzó a llenarle el rostro de besos tiernos, sentándose arriba de él― y que tú me lo recuerdes a cada rato.

Era extraño no sentirse tonto al decir tantas cursilerías que casi parecían sacadas de algún tipo de guión cliché. Aunque en el fondo sentía que se estaba pasando de cursilerías, la sonrisa de John lo valía. Decir esas cosas lo sentía más como abrir su corazón. Y lo que siempre había estado adentro -y él se lo guardaba, intentaba que quedara sellado dentro suyo y jamás saliera, atesorándolo en silencio- ahora se agitaba de deseo y felicidad. Y salía en forma de te amos y esas acciones estúpidas que le nacían en el alma.

Reanudó el movimiento con un ritmo desigual, lento. El otro correspondió pronto y ambos sintieron como la pasión de antes les llegaba incluso más difícil de aguantar, sumándosele ahora el amor y todo tipo de mariposas vomitando en sus estómagos.

No obstante, Dave contradijo un poco sus sentimientos con el simple deseo truncado de tener sexo más salvaje, aunque no estaba seguro qué pensaba John al respecto, por lo que se dejó fluir, su cuerpo apurando el ritmo que ahora le parecía aburrido y desconsiderado comparado con lo que él quería.

Se despegó un poco de su amante para poder masturbarlo por arriba de la ropa, frotando su mano contra el bulto duro. Escuchó un ruidito que juró que había sido un gemido. Levantó la vista para ver al otro colorado, lo que lo incito a más.

Abrió los pantalones del más chico con suavidad, aunque lo más rápido que pudo. Los bajó y codeó las sabanas que estaban dificultando sus acciones. Intentó sacárselos pero se vio de vuelta enredado entre las sabanas, por lo que bufó de pura frustración y terminó arrancando todo a la mierda, tirándolo al suelo.

Oyó la risa suave de John.

― Tranquilo...

Dave lo miró a los ojos, con ganas. Ahora, con confianza. Se inclinó para besarlo, sin poder evitarlo al verlo con las mejillas rebosantes de color y toda la ropa arrugada y a medio sacar. Era una imagen mental que podía proporcionarle material para pajas durante el resto de su vida.

― No me digas cuando estar tranquilo. ― Masculló con tono divertido.

Tiró de sus pantalones para poder lanzarlos junto a las fundas que había dejado por ahí. El resto de la ropa se la quitó con más lentitud, disfrutando para tocarlo mientras lo hacía, especialmente al despojarlo de su última prenda interior.

Se desnudó a sí mismo con rapidez, para luego volver a buscar los labios ajenos.

― Sigue haciendo calor ―Suspiró John con un hilo de voz.

Dave le hubiera ordenado que cerrase la boca por la misma razón que no lo dijo: su voz lo volvía loco... lo distraía y lo atontaba, más del modo en que hablaba. Lento y bajo, como un murmullo que pide, a la espera ser complacido.

Se abrazaron pero no aguantaron mucho con un simple beso, por lo que Dave se volvió a separar, sentándose bien sobre él.

― Espera... ―Susurró John con cierta vulnerabilidad. Dave pensó que eso lo hacía más inocentemente sexy― ¿Y si me duele? ―Preguntó casi de manera infantil, pero su duda era real.

Dave lo pensó durante un segundo antes de suspirar y cerrar los ojos levemente.

― Debo amarte demasiado como para permitirme... esto.

El rubio apoyó las rodillas alineándolas a cada lado un poco más arriba de la cintura de John, mordiéndose el labio al bajar despacio, con cuidado. Tomó la erección del contrario, guiándola a su trasero con vergüenza, mirando para otro lado.

John entendió lo que quería hacer y levantó un poco las caderas, intentando ayudar. Dave inspiró aire y comenzó a descender, sentándose y haciéndose penetrar por el menor.

Okay, tuvo que haberse preparado antes. Pero el furor y la excitación no le hicieron pensar en ello, sino que continuó bajando, ignorando el ardor que sentía. En realidad, el escozor se volvía rico, como esa parte de dureza que contrarrestaba toda la ternura anterior.

Ambos gimieron, John más fuerte. Dave, al no haberse acostumbrado tanto, tenía espasmos donde se tensaba alrededor del miembro del menor, lo que causaba esos ruiditos que se hacían constantes en el silencio en el que había estado inmerso la habitación hasta ese momento.

Dave esperó un instante a que su cuerpo se acostumbrase, respirando agitadamente sin poder controlarse. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándose. El pelo se le pegaba a la cara de la transpiración y pudo ver que al otro le ocurría lo mismo y que, sin embargo, ni siquiera reparaba en aquel detalle.

Comenzó a mover las caderas en un movimiento semicircular pausado, un poco lento. Para John empezó a tornarse torturante y soltó un quejido alto, mirándolo desde abajo con los ojos entrecerrados. Luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos, ver como el rubio se cernía sensualmente sobre él era una verdadera exquisitez. Mucho más de lo que pudo haber pensado alguna vez y mucho mejor que todo lo que pudo haberse imaginado.

El ritmo fue creciendo poco a poco, como algo natural. Algo que necesitaban. Dave ya no sentía dolor ni mucho menos molesta, por lo que la subida de placer fue reconfortantemente calurosa. Su pobre balanceo se convirtió en un suave galope que fue perdiendo aquello de suave.

John lo tomó de la cintura, hundiendo sus pulgares en el hueso de la cadera, haciendo un intento errático e involuntario por corresponder con embestidas a los saltitos del mayor.

Dave empezó a sentir que no podría aguantar la situación. Era mucho más de lo que pudo haber supuesto, sin siquiera poder describirlo exactamente ni con un millón de palabras, ya que en ese momento ni siquiera era capaz de formular un pensamiento coherente. Apoyó las manos en el pecho desnudo del menor, intentando no desplomarse arriba de él. Abrió más las piernas, las cuales tiritaban de puro placer, sintiendo también el temblor del de abajo.

Sabía que estaban cerca del orgasmo, por lo que terminó perdiendo la razón completamente y hacer que cada estocada que recibía se hundiera lo más profundo posible, llegando así a un punto que ni siquiera podía haberse imaginado que, a estas alturas, lo haría gritar y retorcerse en su máximo estado de calentura.

― A-ahh~ J-John-nghh... ―Fue lo último que pudo gemir antes de llegar con gloria a sentirse estático de total excitación.

Oyó también a John, quien gritó su nombre distorsionado por el gemido que dio al venirse dentro de él. Sintió como el semen le llenaba el interior con más rapidez de lo que su cerebro ralentizado por el momento le permitía captar. Cuando John salió de su interior, el líquido comenzó a derramarse por sus muslos con suma lentitud, casi de modo imperceptible.

Los dos se quedaron un minuto donde estaban, jadeando en un intento de recuperar algo de compostura. Al ver que no iban a lograrlo así, Dave se echó a un lado, acurrucándose contra el otro y levantando con pereza el brazo para señalarle la pequeña mesita de luz.

John siguió con la mirada a donde sea que apuntara y encontró un paquete de pañuelos, el cual usaron para limpiar todo. Después de eso, tomó una frazada del suelo y los tapó a ambos mientras que Dave lo abraza posesivamente.

― Te amo, Dave.

― Mmh.

― ¿Cómo que "mmh"?

Dave sonrió.

― También te amo.

John se quedó dormido antes de darse cuenta que el otro se había movido para alcanzar a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de seguirle el ejemplo y caer en la inconsciencia del sueño.

― Uy, ahí vienen las chicas. ―Murmuró John, dejando su sándwich a un lado.

― ¿Y? ―Dave le restó importancia, rehuyendo la mirada de, básicamente, el colegio entero.

Por supuesto. Dave Strider, de un día para el otro -mejor dicho, fin de semana largo-, se sentaba durante el almuerzo en la misma mesa con John Egbert. Era más que curioso e impulsó toda clase de chismes.

El más confirmado por las malas leguas era el que John le había escrito la carta de amor y que Dave siempre había sido gay. Ambos sabían que era una maldita mentira, que la carta la había escrito Jade a pedido de Rose para darles un primer encuentro, y que además, Dave no era... bueno, sí es gay y siempre lo fue, aunque él culpara a John para sus adentros.

― Dave, no sé si te das cuenta del ruido que hicimos el otro día...

― Sí, pero ellas no aparecieron hasta ahora. Hay una posibilidad de que ni siquiera hayan estado en el puto cuarto solo para darnos privacidad, maldita bruja de Rose, cuanto la aprecio.

John se rió y las dos mujeres llegaron a sentarse en la mesa.

― ¿Escucharon los nuevos chismes? Romance entre Dave y John. ¡Me parece tan tierno! ―Jade lo dijo casi chillando de emoción.

― Y Dave Strider siempre fue gay. ¿Te dije o no que te encantaba estar rodeado de peluches lascivamente sugestivos? ― Se burló Rose, divertida.

― Muéranse.

― Jeje...

― Oye, Dave.

― ¿Qué, Rose?

― Otra anotación para Strider.

― Yeah.

Debajo de la mesa, las manos de los dos chicos estaban entrelazadas dulcemente, dándose apretones de vez en cuando para reafirmar una broma o simplemente porque sí.

Y ambos se sonrieron, cómplices, feliz de que al final, el simple plan de Rose hubiese funcionado.

Paste your document here...


End file.
